


and the sun came out. - ART

by 8611



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8611/pseuds/8611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These are the moments Lydia falls in love with her." - art from <i>and the sun came out.</i>, by milominderbinder, for the Teen Wolf big bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the sun came out. - ART

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the sun came out.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065827) by [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder). 



> I got the chance to do some art for the major league gorgeous and totally lovely [_and the sun came out._](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065827) by the equally as amazing and lovely [milominderbinder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder) for this year's Teen Wolf big bang. Go read! It's made of awesome. :D

  


(this one is also on DA [here](http://tk-sama.deviantart.com/art/Jeep-417543796).) 


End file.
